Captain Falcon (WC)
Captain Falcon is a playable character in Worlds Collide. Attributies Captain Falcon is a heavy character with great momentum canceling, especially vertically due his very quick fast falling speed, with strong attacks, and has the second fastest running speed, second to Sonic. However, though his speed is useful, his dash has very low traction, causing him to trip more often than other characters, although he has the shortest tripping animation in the game. His attacks mostly consist of kicks and punches, including the famed Falcon Punch, which is one of the most powerful moves knockback wise in the game. However, it is a very situational move because it has a very slow start-up and high amount of ending lag. He is also capable of performing wall jumps. He has the second fastest falling speed, but his air speed is one of the best in the game. Many of his moves have high knockback and damage, lending him considerable power, but they also have considerable start-up time and small sweetspots. His standard special, the Falcon Punch, deals high damage, can KO at early percentages, and can be reversed in direction after start-up, but its extremely slow start-up makes it extremely situational in actual play. Raptor Boost makes him rush forward, then do a quick fiery uppercut that pops opponents in the air, but the abysmal shieldstun and slow start-up makes it very easy to block or shield and if he misses it he falls with considerable ending lag. When used in the air, he will instead swing downward, meteor smashing targets. This makes it useful when recovering, since it can meteor smash edge-guarders and even edgehoggers, but the attack is slow, predictable, and leaves Captain Falcon more vulnerable than the Falcon Dive. Raptor Boost also has the ability to cut through most projectiles, but Captain Falcon lacks a projectile himself. Falcon Kick sends him rocketing forward when used on the ground, and downward and slightly forward when used in midown aerial. It deals decent damage and knockback, but it has below-average start-up and the hitbox is rather small, making it only good at surprise, quickly get downward or punish laggy moves. Contrary to the name, Falcon Dive sends him upwards with a little horizontal movement, which gives him a great horizontal recovery when combining it with great air speed. If the Falcon Dive connects, it will deal damage to an opponent and Captain Falcon will jump off from them (sometimes stage spiking when used against edge-guarders, although it can be teched to prevent that) and he will be able to use Falcon Dive again. Falcon Dive can also grab edgehoggers if they are within its grab range. In terms of recovery, though, Falcon Dive is a slow move, cannot auto-sweetspot ledges if he is using it in the opposite direction of the edge and it is easy to edgeguard because it has no grab box directly above him and although Captain Falcon has a very big ledge sweetspot range, Falcon Dive is easily edge hogged, and if he still manages to get to the stage, his recovery leaves him in a fairly high landing lag, high enough to often allow the edge-hogger to get up in time to punish it. Although it is a minor problem, Captain Falcon suffers from the landing lag glitch. Captain Falcon's very fast falling speed makes recovery problems even worse. Many of his moves also make for powerful finishers. His forward aerial (informally known by many different names, of which "Knee of Justice" is probably the most popular) is known for having extreme knockback, but it is hard to sweetspot and has fairly slow start-up (the first frames of it are not avoidable on reaction but are still predictable). His back aerial has good start-up and knockback, his down aerial is a powerful meteor smash, and his forward smash deals high damage and has very high knockback scaling. Even though most of his attacks have high power and damage output, they have considerable start-up lag and unfavorable hitboxes (which make it difficult to land his attacks), and his small amount of disjoints is a severe issue when against characters with disjoints that outrange him, especially the faster ones. His throws chain well, but Captain Falcon himself is an easy target for chain grabbing and comboing (like Ike's jab canceling) due to his heavy weight, large size, and fast falling speed. His poor, small hitboxes in his aerials and fast falling speed additionally make it difficult for him to hit grounded characters from the air. Falcon is also very easily outcamped due to his below average attack speed, unfavorable hitboxes, and only decent attack range. All of this, combined with his abysmal shieldstun (one of his biggest flaws), lack of a projectile, and slow ground attack speed, results in a very poor approach, though Falcon's high mobility slightly alleviates this. Captain Falcon also has a difficult time handling small characters, as most of his attacks have no low hitboxes. In the end, Captain Falcon relies on his weight, survivability, power, decent range, and mobility to make up for his abysmal approach options, poor amount of disjointed hitboxes, and his often sluggish attacks. He can KO and rack up damage quite easily when the opportunity presents itself, though he lacks a quick ground finisher. Changes from Brawl to Worlds Collide *Neutral attack's Gentleman hit is now always separated from the rapid punches (just like in the PAL version of Melee). While there is still a big window of time where pressing the attack button results in the punches, it can be avoided by jab canceling. *Aerial Raptor Boost now spikes foes and propels Captain Falcon with forward momentum if it lands, and can now grab the ledge. When used towards an edge from the ground, Captain Falcon now goes into the ending animation instead of instantly becoming helpless, allowing to grab the edge and come back to the stage. *Landing lag for Raptor Boost decreased if the attack connects with an enemy in midair. *Retains ability to grab foes on the ledge with Falcon Dive, like in Brawl. It also retains its damage from Brawl, dealing 17% damage (up from Melee's 15%). *Falcon Kick is reversible, and has less endlag. Its main hitbox also lasts for much longer, making it an overall safer move to use at lower damages. *Falcon Punch can be turned around up to four times, though this is predictable and has no real practical use for competitive play. Additionally, each reversal after the first one resets the move's starting animation, and like in Brawl, a reversed Falcon Punch deals slightly more damage and knockback. *Up and down taunts have switched positions. When using down taunt, he now also utters a soft "Yes!" *Connecting with a sweetspotted Knee Smash when a taunt input is held results in Falcon exclaiming "Yes!" (like with his Falcon Dive). *Kneeling victory pose is now more similar to Melee's version; he will thrust his chest forward and shout while briefly emitting fire. Moveset These are Captain Falcon's moves as of right now In Competitive Play Palette Swaps Trivia